


Tall Grass and Engine Oil

by destiel_ness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, CEO Castiel (Supernatural), Car Sex, Finger Sucking, Light Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sex in a Car, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Spit As Lube, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, The Impala (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_ness/pseuds/destiel_ness
Summary: Castiel Novak is the CEO of a multi-billion dollar, multi-national renewable energies company trying to break onto the American market.While touring some potential sites in Kansas, USA, bad luck turns to worse and he's left fearing for his life... until a tall green-eyed stranger comes to his rescue.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128
Collections: Fic Facer$ 2019





	Tall Grass and Engine Oil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonGrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonGrimm/gifts).



> This is my contribution to the FicFacer$ 2019 auction!  
> It was so much fun participating (even though it took me forever to finish it... I‘m sorry!)  
> I honestly didn’t expect anyone to bid on me but my amazing bidder did! I hope you enjoy this fic ❤️ 
> 
> Also, a HUGE Thank you goes to @SoulSurvivor_36. She is the most amazing beta and helped me out more than enough! You’re amazing ❤️

Kansas, United States Of America

**. . .**

_‘I’m on the highway to hell, highway to hell-‘_

Castiel growled at his radio and shut the thing off, rolling his blue eyes.

“Stupid American music. Stupid cornfields. Stupid Kansas!” He muttered under his breath, his long, slender fingers gripping the steering wheel tightly.

As of right now, the man had many regrets while driving down highway 56 surrounded by nothing but endless fields and the occasional farm. The first thing he regretted was- well, the very reason he was currently in the midst of freaking nowhere.

You see, Castiel Novak wasn't just anybody. If you say his name on the streets in any European country, people will immediately recognize the name of the handsome, visionary billionaire that had struck it rich through renewable energies. His company doesn’t only build efficient windmills. They found a way to transform waste, produced by farmers through harvest or their animals, into electricity.

Now you might ask yourself- what’s a billionaire doing in the middle of nowhere, Kansas, in a rental car, driving towards the setting sun on the horizon?

Expansion

Their company might be well known in Europe and parts of Africa, but America, the land of freedom and opportunities? Not at all.

You also have to see, Castiel isn't your typical billionaire. 

He isn’t one to sit in his fancy mansion all day or hang out by his pool after driving his fancy cars around. Castiel grew up poor and at some points, he was even homeless. So, unlike many other billionaires, he never lost his grip with reality. Along with this, he was a man who believed in hard work- which meant instead of sending a representative of his company to do the job, he himself went on the trip to the United States. 

He had rented a car and had started driving through the vast state of Kansas where there are only farms and space to build windmills. There truly wasn’t much to see in Kansas. 

His first day had been spent in Lawrence where a new office was going to be built. The following day he had visited the spaces outside of the city where he could potentially build his mills and other buildings generating energy. The third day- Castiel had wanted to see a little bit more of Kansas and drove down towards the infamous Dodge City...

That had been the plan.

Until his car started moving weirdly, bumping on the road strangely, and, to his luck, it had been right after having passed the sign that read ‘no rest stop for the next twenty miles’. Great. 

So, as any normal human being would do, he put on his turn signal, looked over his shoulder even though there hasn’t been a car around for the past half an hour, and drove onto the emergency lane.

Castiel got out of the car, opened the hood to take a look inside despite not having a freaking clue how a car works. Hell, he didn’t even know if the issue had anything to do with the interior parts. Humming to himself, he touched some random parts of the car, walked around it leaving the hood open. 

When he came to the opposite side he saw the front right tire was entirely flat.

“Ach, Scheisse...” [Oh, shit] Castiel groaned and threw his hands up and into his hair. 

What was he supposed to do now? 

He picked up his phone from where he had plugged it into his car via aux cord and the all too familiar _‘no service’_ could be seen on the top left corner. “Fuck!”

_Okay okay Castiel, calm down. Yes, your phone isn't working, which means that you can't call roadside assistance. But hey, someone's gotta be driving down this road at some point._

He’ll just- wait here until someone drives by and then they will help Castiel and everything will be alright. Right?

Forty Five Minutes

It took exactly forty-five minutes for a car to show up. 

Luckily for Cas, the car immediately pulled over after seeing him- probably because he was making weird movements with his arms and jumping around like a crazy person.

He walked to the opposite side of his car and waved for the newcomer to stop. Castiel could feel his heart beating faster with relief when the black vehicle pulled up in front of his own and a man about his age stepped out.

“H-hello Sir? I- my tire is flat and I tried calling for help but my phone doesn't have any reception?” Castiel spoke, the tiredness and exasperation in his voice were clearly audible. 

The man who walked out was tall, slightly taller than Cas himself, he had nice muscles that were showing through his black shirt and from afar it looked like he had brown hair. He was wearing what appeared to be a large scarf that went up to cover his mouth. 

It was strange, it wasn't even _‘that’_ cold here in Kansas.

While Castiel was busy walking up to the mysterious stranger, wondering why the man hadn't said a single word to Cas yet, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and sure enough, a second man got out of the car. This man’s face was also covered by a scarf as well and a beanie covering his head.

“S-Sir?” Castiel gulped. 

Something about these two men didn't feel right. 

He took a few steps back as the pair came walking towards him, that was until he couldn't go any farther due to being pressed up against the hood of his car already. The two figures were about five feet away from him now and upon inspecting them further, he had the feeling that they weren't there to help him. 

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You choose,” The one that had gotten out first spoke up. 

His voice was rough and muffled due to his scarf and Cas slowly but surely got the feeling that he was about to get robbed.Two men, faces covered, now the only thing that was missing was-

As if they had heard his thoughts, the second man pulled out a gun and pointed it at Cas' head.

“You’re taking too long. Hands up. Don’t move.”

Freaking guns.

Castiel slowly raised his hands above his head, eyes widening, a slight whimper escaping from his lips. 

“P-Please- I won't- I won’t call the police- I won’t call them. I will give you everything- Anything you want. Please don't shoot me!” 

Castiel had expected much, but what he was met with made him flinch.  
These guys were laughing at him. The first guy even had tears coming out of his eyes from the amusement.

“Oh my fucking god, did you hear his voice? That accent sounds like absolute shit, God what hole did you crawl out of?” 

Castiel frowned and tilted his head at the man, a slight blush tinting his cheeks in a rosy color.

“I don’t- I don't understand if that is the American way of saying 'where are you from' but if it is- I am from Germany...” Castiel mumbled carefully, his eyes darting between the guy with the gun and the other one.

“Do I look like I care where the hell you’re from?” The first guy growled and licked his lips in a way that made Castiel's blood freeze. 

Castiel wasn't himself though if he didn't fully realize the urgency and danger of this situation, and instead tried to defend himself.

“I- I mean, you asked about it-” Castiel protested but let out a little squeak when the guy with the gun rolled his eyes and nodded towards the other one, which caused him to walk forward and pull out some rope from the back of his belt. 

Castiel's blue eyes widened as he realized what was happening.  
Worst case scenario these people were going to tie him up and kidnap him. Castiel needed to think fast if he wanted to make it out of this situation alive.

Lifting his arms up over his head, he tried to give a shaky little half-smile.

“Okay okay, I see where this is going. You can have all my money if you want. I have some cash, but most of it is in Euros. There's also-”

“We don't fucking care about your euro's or whatever. We take what we want, so shut up. Can you make him shut up when you're done? This one's fucking annoying, Jesus Christ.”

Ouch. Castiel blinked and gulped, slightly hurt by the man's words. 

He could only watch as the guy came towards him and turned him around harshly, pushing him against the hood of his car to tie his hands behind his back as a police officer would do.

Castiel didn’t even try to fight against it. He was clearly not in any kind of position to overpower both of them, plus one of them has a gun. 

He guessed that this was where his work vacation was ending.Tied up in the middle of freaking nowhere, where he would slowly die of either starvation or maybe some wild animal was gonna take pity on him and eat him.

The businessman let the man without the gun tie his feet together too and tie a tight piece of rope around his middle and waist.

Once he was done- and yes, just so you know, he had indeed stuffed his mouth with a dirty rag he'd taken out of his car which made Castiel want to gag and nearly puke -one kick to the side of his stomach later, Castiel was being sent off to lay on his side towards the passenger side of his car, and the men started working on taking his car apart.

At first, Castiel could only hear their voices as they searched for the button that allowed you to open the hood, and it wasn't until he shifted himself to the edge of the car that he could see what was happening.

The two men soon came to realize that electric cars didn’t really have any expensive parts to take out and sell, but they did find Castiel’s wallet.  
They took all of the cash he had and, to his dismay, the magnet that said 'Lawrence, Kansas' in bold letters. 

His passport and identification card all landed in the pockets of either guy one or the guy with the gun, and all Castiel could do was stare with wary eyes on how two Americans took his life.

Well, not his actual life, but that card and passport are what proved he existed and gave him a way home, therefore his passport and ID were fairly important, and then there was his magnet…

Castiel didn’t really pay them that much attention after that since they were out of sight anyways. He did keep an ear out for their conversations though, from which he picked up that they were gonna take the car and throw Castiel in some ditch after ‘beating the hell out of him'. 

Americans and their metaphors.

He was already planning how to act if he wanted to get out of the ditch; if he wanted to try any of this he'd have to get the rag out of his mouth first. 

Castiel pretty much lost any hope for someone to drive by and save him, though he could hear the sounds of one car driving by, but of course, that asshole didn't stop and see what was going on. 

The blue-eyed man closed his eyes to send one last prayer to God when a distinct siren, one that reminded him of the sirens on little toy police cars, could be heard coming closer. 

The tied up businessman lifted his head and frowned. He couldn't see any car yet, but he just hoped that somehow the police had heard of this and were on their way here. 

Of course he was highly doubtful since they were in the middle of nowhere and the only one to have possibly seen what was going on was the car that had driven by barely a minute ago.

His robber friends seemed to have noticed it too because they stopped what they were doing to poke their heads out of the car resulting in numerous curses that Castiel had never heard of in his life. 

They got out and stood by the side of the road anticipating what was presumably a police car.

It wasn't the police.

It wasn't any type of official car because it had no decals to mark the car. 

It was an old, black car whose motor rumbled as its owner pulled up extremely close to Castiel's car on the other side of him, and immediately he lost any hope he had left.  
An old car equals an old person. Easily shot in the head by the guy with the gun. 

How did it have a siren then? 

Maybe it was the police, but they were trying to look unsuspicious?

What were they called, civil cars? 

God, Castiel had no idea how any of this worked. 

From his position on the side of the car, all he could see were feet: two pairs from the previous men standing close together in what seemed like defensive positions. 

The creaking of an old door made Castiel's heart beat faster. 

All Cas could think of was that he just wished they didn't kill the guy in front of his eyes. He wouldn't be able to watch this without being scarred for life.

No shots could be heard though- at first.

A pair of black shoes joined the ones of his robbers, coming to a halt a few feet away from them. 

Castiel's eyebrows shot up.  
The voice was dark and gravelly, not as low as his own but still attractive to no end, the voice of the newcomer boomed so loudly even he could hear it. 

“Agent Page, good afternoon, gentlemen. Don't worry, I'm not on duty but- I drove by and saw you looking quite lost, is there any way I can help you? Did your car get stuck?” 

Castiel's eyes started to water.  
No! How could this man not see what was really going on?! He was being robbed!

Wiggling around on the ground and trying to scream and make noises, Castiel tried to catch the attention of what he assumed was an FBI agent, but the rag caught them all and the only sound that could be heard was weak little whimpers.

“Actually, this friendly fellow here stopped already and is helping me out. Your help is highly appreciated, but it’s not necessary. I appreciate it though, have a nice day agent.” 

What a smooth motherfucker gun boy was. Talking with such sweet and sultry voice that it made Castiel shiver. 

His heart sank as low as it figuratively could. God, help was right here, there was an FBI agent right next to him, only a few feet away but Castiel had no means of telling him what was really going on.

The German was ready to cry when he heard a low chuckle and then the sound of skin slapping against skin, kind of like clapping. 

“You sleek bastards, did you really think I didn't see the tied up guy behind your car when I drove by? You sons of bitches-“ 

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and his eyes widened as he watched all three pairs of shoes tangle together in what seemed and what sounded to be a fight.

It was strange, even American law enforcement seemed to be using such vulgar language.

If he wasn't in this situation and would have met this “Agent” on the streets, he would have lectured him about using such words in public. 

Yet there he was, wincing and humming in approval with every hit and every smack of skin that could be heard, and when the first of the bad guys dropped to the floor, unconscious, of course, Castiel let out a proud hum.

Castiel just hoped that the agent could handle the gun that the other guy was sporting, but- rather sooner than later, the sound of metal hitting the floor could be heard, followed by another, more dull sound when a human body hit the ground.  
  


His initial reaction was shock. 

He hadn't thought that the agent would manage to take on two strongly built guys like these two, despite being literally trained to do so. 

Who was he to judge this guy, he was here to save him after all, and so Castiel waited.What walked around to his side of the car was what Castiel could easily identify as a sex god.

What he noticed first was the clothing. 

It was a simple, black shirt on top of even simpler blue jeans, and an army green jacket finishing the casual look. Not what he would have expected from an agent, but the man had already said he wasn't on duty, so Castiel could forgive him.

But boy did the man know how to dress. 

Every little muscle of his body was complemented through the clothing, the rolled-up sleeves showing his strong forearms, the fabric of the jacket spanning over his biceps, the way the black shirt clung to his torso. 

Holy mother Mary. He had to be the definition of a greek god.

Castiel was stunned, to say the least, a bit embarrassed as well, laying there on the ground, all tied up like a helpless sack of potatoes. 

Although... it did kind of make him excited – in all the good ways. A strong, American agent saving oh so helpless Castiel from the bad guys, untying him… 

And well, the ropes aren't the worst thing, Castiel began to think. He wouldn't mind keeping them and using them for later…

He shook his head and tried to ban these thoughts out of his brain.

 _Castiel, this is serious! How can you think of sex at the moment?_ _This is a member of the FBI, the secret service of America and you are really thinking about getting fucked by him, goddamnit!_

“Oh, damn. They really tied you up, didn’t they?” 

The closer he got, the more features Castiel could make out. Striking green eyes that were looking down at his body, most likely trying to figure out how to untie him.

Freckles.

God, he had freckles. Wonderful, beautiful, pretty freckles.

Sandy brown hair. Bowlegs.

Fuck.

He willed his dick not to harden but trust him, it was hard. So damn hard.

“Don't worry… I will help you, okay?”

Castiel's eyes must have widened due to the man's sexiness and apparently, he read it as a sign of fear because a second later, a reassuring, gentle hand was on his shoulder while the other pulled at the rope a little.

“My name is Dean Winchester, and I am really damn lucky I found you before- anything worse could have happened. Did you see that he had a gun? Fucking hell.”

Dean.

Dean. What a nice name.

He could definitely imagine moaning it out when he-

Nevermind. 

Dean continued working on his rope, biting his lip in concentration which Castiel, of course, watched with a hungry look in his eyes. 

After a while, Dean looked up at Cas from what he assumed must have been the feeling of being stared at when his green eyes widened.

“I- Oh, dang. I thought you didn't want to talk to me but you have a rag in your mouth,” the man chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck in such a cute way that it made Cas' heart start beating faster. 

His face was slightly flushed in the slightest blush as he carefully, with very precise movements of his hands, pulled the rag out of Castiel’s mouth. 

The first thing the businessman did was let out a cough and tried spitting out the horrible taste the dirty rag has left behind in his mouth.

“God, horrible... My mouth tastes like- ugh,” Castiel croaked out followed by a few more coughs before it hurt him too much due to the ropes being so tight, “I- agent, I really can’t express how thankful and lucky I am-” 

The reaction that came out of Dean was not exactly what Castiel would have expected.

“Agent? Oh God no. Fake ID. I’m a simple mechanic,” He let out with a snort and shook his head, managing to make the rope a little looser. 

Castiel couldn’t help but stare. Wha-? He had lied? He was sure that it was highly illegal to pose as an agent but- seriously? 

“But? Wait- what about the siren?!” Castiel stuttered and gulped, trying to wiggle out of the rope but it was still too tight on his hips.

A toothy grin was what Castiel was met with a shrug of muscular shoulders, 

“Youtube, siren sounds, bluetooth speaker, bam. I'm a genius, admit it.” 

Castiel was stunned with disbelief. 

Wow. 

So much to agent in shining armor saving his ass- but he had to admit, it was kind of even hotter knowing what Dean took upon himself just to save him from this situation.

“Come on, let's get you outta here…,” Dean mumbled and the way he was poking out his tongue was freaking adorable.

Castiel could feel Dean placing his arms under his armpits and pulling upwards, both of them grunting as they worked together trying to free him. 

It was tight and hard and more strenuous than either of them would have enjoyed. Eventually, they ended up all tangled together with Dean falling backwards and Cas landing straight on his chest.

He didn't notice, at first. All he knew was that he was taking in deep breaths, his hands were still tied together behind his back as well as his feet, making him basically unable to move.

He could feel something both soft and firm underneath him, something moving with a heartbeat-

Castiel's head shot up and his big blue eyes widened as he stared into green ones about two inches away from his face. 

Shit.

Up close, they looked even more mesmerizing and Castiel found himself having a staring contest with his savior.

“Holy shit… your eyes are fucking blue…,” Dean whispered out, his deep and soft voice barely getting through the fog in Castiels brain. 

Dean must be an angel. That was the only plausible explanation because there was no way anyone was allowed to be looking like this.

Dean on the other hand seemed equally attracted to Castiel. Which the businessman couldn’t understand, but the way he was looking at his eyes and when they occasionally flicked down to his lips...

The first one to seem to get out of their trances was Dean. He looked like he was having trouble getting enough air with Castiel laying on his chest with his whole weight.

“Let’s get you off of me and untie you fully, okay buddy?”

Castiel shook his head to get out of his staring and ogling and nodded, staying completely still while Dean sat him on his ass and started first untying his legs and then moved to his back to get his hands free.

Once they were free, Castiel let out a sigh of relief and carefully stroked his wrists- shit. 

They were all scratched from the rope, little red cuts littered along his wrist joint, making the man wince.

“You good? Come on, lets help you up.. I would suggest we get the hell out of here before our two little friends wake up from their beauty sleep...”

Castiel was being helped up by his handsome savior and once he followed behind him- the guy was checking his rental car to see what the cause of the failure was- when Castiel realized that he hadn’t even told him why he was stranded here. 

Heck, he hadn't even introduced himself yet!

“H-hello Dean.” he started with his gruff, deep voice that sounded very 'sexy' according to a news magazine he’s had an interview with before, 

“My name is Castiel Novak. I believe that the reason I stranded here is due to the flat tire of my car.”

He was met with big green eyes staring at him for a few seconds before a huge smile started to spread on the freckled man’s face.

“Oh hell. He speaks and he has an accent. Can you get any more perfect stranger? Care to tell me where you’re from? That voice.. man, it does things to me,” 

Dean said, the last part having been a little quieter than the rest.

Castiel started to believe the guy was flirting with him. Was this considered flirting? He guessed so. I mean, he called him pretty- that must be flirting. Right?

Before Castiel could open his mouth to stammer something about how Dean was being too nice and exaggerating, the stranger had already started rubbing his neck again- Castiel had observed that he did this when he was embarrassed.

“Anyways. Here’s what’s gonna happen. You son of a bitch might just have your lucky day. Not only am I your handsome savior, I also happen to be a mechanic with a shop just about forty minutes down the road back in Lawrence. I can give you a ride, of course. And tow your car.”

To Castiel it seemed like he was less worried about the car, but more worried about Cas wanting to go with him and accept his offer. 

It wasn’t like he had any other choice or options to choose from, and if he was being honest, getting saved by the hottest man alive and getting to spend forty minutes with him? Alone? In a car? Heck yeah. 

Also- why was Dean calling him a son of a bitch? Was that some sort of endearment here in America? Weird. Dean especially seemed to be throwing around with bad words.

“Y-Yes I think I would very much appreciate that. Thank you Dean,” Castiel gave his savior a thankful smile and he could’ve sworn that he saw a shiver run down Dean’s spine.

“Oh damn…,” the man whispered, but before Castiel could ask what was wrong, he was already walking back to his car and that’s when he saw it for the first time. 

“Is that…?”

Dean turned around with the biggest, most excited looking green eyes, a proud grin on his face as he leaned on his sleek, black muscle car. 

“Yep. A chevy 67 Impala. Isn’t she a beauty? I built her from scratch all by myself.”

Castiel’s eyes widened as he walked closer, and he cleared his throat after a few seconds of regarding it. 

“Wow. What a way of polluting our planet. I bet it doesn’t even have a good filter, does it? Poor Mother Earth,” Castiel mumbled, shaking his head. 

When he looked back at Dean because he hadn’t heard anything in response from the man, he found him staring at him in what looked like a mixture of hurt, disbelief and- was that hate? 

It made Castiel chuckle and he walked over to the guy, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on… don’t play the offended liver sausage now. It is indeed an amazing car. I didn’t mean to sound rude. I just- I work for renewable energies, if you will.”

“The offended what? Liver sausage? What the heck, Cas?” 

Although Dean didn’t seem to be convinced at all, Cas got a little chuckle out of the guy. Castiel blushed. 

Had Dean just- given him a nickname, so casually? Didn’t a nickname mean the other person kind of liked you?

“I- It’s a German saying. I was just- it means that- well. Don’t be offended and ignore me. I- it’s hard to explain.”

“Uh huh. Okay. Well, Cas. While I really started liking you, the comment about my car... You have a lot to work up for again, buddy. A whole lot.” 

With a deep sigh, Dean started working on getting a rope and tying Cas’ car to his own, making everything safe so they could leave before either of the unconscious men woke up again. 

Castiel just watched the man work, totally not checking out how his muscles moved and totally not blushing at the way Dean was sticking his ass out extra for him to see. 

After quite some staring time, he realized the guy’s still had his documents and magnet- so he quickly went over and collected his belongings.

Not without flashing the unconscious bodies his middle finger. 

He walked back over to Dean who just now had finished attaching his car and was rubbing his hands together. 

“Alrighty. Let's get going. Come on Cas, into the ‘oh so bad’ car you go. Which, by the way, is the reason you got saved. So I suggest you apologize to her.”

“Her?”

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes, getting in the car and rubbing a hand over the steering wheel. 

“Did you hear that? Someone’s not a big fan of ya, baby. Let's show him what's under that hood of yours, how ‘bout that?” 

Uh huh. So Dean was talking to his car. 

Well, Castiel guessed everyone had something that was wrong about them and if that was the only thing wrong about Dean- he could get over it. 

Although he had to admit it was kinda cute. 

Anyways. 

Castiel got in the passenger's seat and buckled up before letting his gaze drift over the insides of the car. 

“It is a very nice old car. You’re right, it- ‘she’- really is beautiful. I suppose I’m starting to like her more and more.”

Dean looked over at him as a rumble went through the car, starting the ignition. 

“Cas, I know what you're trying to do. While I’m still a little hurt, you can make up for it. Later though, back in my shop.” Dean suggested with a wink, and Castiel didn't know if he was joking or being serious. Was he suggesting…?

“Come on baby, show how smooth you roll…,” Dean cut off his thoughts and sure thing, the car started rolling down the freeway extremely smoothly. 

While Castiel’s car moved more quietly and less… bumpy, he guessed that this was the charme of an old car. Roughness. 

The ride back was pretty uneventful. 

At first, no words were shared, making Castiel guess that Dean was still a bit hurt by his comment about his car. 

After about ten minutes, Dean started to shoot glances at him - and blushed and looked away when Cas caught him. 

A few glances that met each other later, they stared at each other for so long that Dean nearly swerved off the road. 

It was a miracle that they made it back to Lawrence through all that sexual tension. 

Dean’s shop was a little building right outside the city in a fairly nice neighborhood. 

Well, ‘fairly nice’ was an exaggeration. 

When they pulled up to the shop, Castiel let his eyes wander curiously.   
It was pretty obvious that Dean ran the place on his own. And that he was trying his best. 

The place looked kind of… dusty. 

Well, he couldn’t blame Dean. The guy was all alone and his work most likely was taking up much of his time already as is, and things like cleaning was kind of wasting his time. 

While Castiel followed Dean inside, he got a good look and noticed that there was only one car standing around, waiting to be fixed. 

Dean followed his gaze and sighed, shrugging his shoulders in a defeated manner. 

“It’s been a while… I don’t really get many customers anymore. Competition is too strong around here and… well. I’m sorry about this mess. And I didn’t mean to rant about my problems.”

Castiel gave the other man a worried look. 

He hadn’t thought that Dean was having problems. He seemed to be so carefree and happy, like a ray of sunshine.

“I’m sorry, Dean…” Castiel mumbled and made a mental note to give Dean a big, juicy tip.

He figured that he himself already had enough, and he wasn’t shy on giving money to those working hard and deserving it. 

“It’s okay… I got you now. I’m sure with some luck, your rental car company will give me some nice money.” He said with a chuckle and grabbed a chair before walking back outside again. 

Dean had parked the Impala so that Cas’ car was standing horizontally to one of the shops’ work garages, and he placed the chair right in the middle of the open door.

“I guess nothing major is wrong with your car, just a quick tire change. Would you like some coffee or tea? And- sit down please.”

Castiel let Dean literally push him down onto the worn down chair Dean had brought with him and smiled at the offer. 

“Tea sounds just fantastic. Any kind you have. And I figure you want me to sit here and watch you?”

In no way had Castiel meant it to sound suggestive, but he didn’t complain when he got a wink and a lopsided grin in response. 

“I’ll be right back with your tea. And darling, I want you to enjoy the show.”

With those words, the mechanic left a blushing Castiel who tried his best not to imagine scenarios in his head that were about a hot mechanic fixing his car, slowly taking off his clothes before walking over to Cas and giving him-

“Fuck, stop it Castiel!” He cursed himself and shook his head, crossing his legs to both hide and prevent a boner. 

A few minutes later, Dean came back with a steaming cup and some of those sugar packages you usually steal from restaurants or cafes. 

“I hope you like black tea. Now sit back, relax and enjoy…,” Dean mumbled with yet another wink as he handed the tea to Cas.

He walked over to the car where he rolled his shoulders and turned his neck, and flexing his muscles of freaking course.

That bastard knew exactly what he was doing to Cas and he knew obviously that he was watching, so he had to make it hard on the poor businessman who nearly choked on his tea. 

“You okay, Cas?”

Oh, how he wished to wipe that stupid grin off of Dean’s face. 

“Yeah- just burned myself a little. It’s really hot- I mean the tea.”

Goddamnit. Castiel blushed an even darker shade of red as Dean threw his head back in laughter before turning back to the car again. 

At first, nothing really happened. 

Well, outside of Dean sticking out his ass as he squatted down to work on removing the old tire. 

But then, the real show started.

Apparently, to Dean, replacing a tire was a strenuous job, which is why he wiped his forehead a couple of times. With his shirt. With the part that covers your stomach.

Little flashes of skin and hints of a six pack made Castiel lick his lips.

“It’s hot here, isn’t it?”

_Oh, if you’re asking like that Dean, yes, yes it is hot._

Castiel bit his tongue to keep himself from saying that and could just watch with wide eyes what happened next.

Dean was taking his shirt off. 

His freaking shirt. 

He had turned around to face Cas, put his hands on the hem of his shirt and just- pulled it off. 

Castiel was sure he looked like a fish; mouth gaping, eyes wide. He wouldn’t be surprised if drool was coming out of it, too.

Dean was a little bastard.

That innocent look on his face as he watched Cas for a second before turning around and going back to working on the car.

Castiel was mad.

Why could Dean tease him so easily and why did it work every single time? 

Castiel was freaking exasperated. 

Dean had the body of a god and he knew it.

But the games he was playing?

Maybe Castiel could play along. 

“Dean? Come here for a second…”

Castiel watched with the hint of a smirk how Dean’s head turned around and he stood back up, walking back over to the man on the chair with that stupid exposed stomach and those stupid muscles.

Once Dean was right in front of Cas, literally right in front of him- and the guy didn’t even lean down or anything, he was just standing one foot away with his crotch right in Cas’ face.

“You got something there…,” Castiel mumbled and leaned forward with his head, steadying himself on Deans hip with one hand.

“Let me help you…”

With a smirk, he noticed how Dean’s breathing was growing erratic and he made sure to let his hot breath graze the lowest part of Deans stomach.

Looking up at Dean, he put a finger into his mouth and sucked at it, making it nice and wet- green eyes boring into his own, blown with lust.

Castiel opened his mouth and took his finger out, a string of saliva still clinging to it. He slowly brought it to Dean’s stomach and rubbed at an imaginary dirty spot.

Cas was imagining sucking on something else, something long and thick, something that would feel amazing buried deep inside his-

“Cas…?”

Castiel had never heard a voice drop that many octaves before.

He shook his head and just looked up with his innocent blue eyes, giving Dean a questioning look.

“I so wanna fucking kiss you right now.”

“Then why aren’t you, Winchester?”

Castiel didn’t wait long for Dean to react, he grabbed Dean’s belt and pulled him closer, his other hand up and around Deans neck, pulling him down. 

He was taken aback by how soft Dean’s lips were and it took the mechanic some time to kiss back, but he could clearly feel that Dean wasn’t kissing him to his full potential. 

“Don’t hold back now, Dean. I’ve wanted to kiss you the whole fucking time..”

Dean’s lips were curving up into a smile and he chuckled into Cas’ mouth.

“Oh, he swears. Say no more, angel.”

Not a second later and Dean’s lips and his own were trying to win the fight for dominance; teeth were crashing together and their tongues danced.

Castiel wanted to see what would happen so he let Dean take control, and god. 

This man knew what he was doing with his tongue.

“Wanna study the backseat of my impala?”

Castiel snorted at that question and rolled his eyes, but he did nod to which Dean's eyes brightened up like it was Christmas Eve.

“Fucking hell, Cas.”

Castiel gasped and giggled when he was being picked up by two strong arms, and he wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and continued to kiss the shit out of him.

Dean really tried his best to navigate his way to the car, and he only bumped into a wall once.

Castiel felt a little adventurous and let one hand sneak around to grab a handful of ass, to which he got a cute gasp. 

He could feel his dress shirt soak up the sweat and grease from both Dean’s chest and pants, but he didn’t care. Fuck, how could anyone care. 

The CEO was being lowered onto the leather seat, he was really starting to like this car more and more.

“I think I’m starting to enjoy your baby. It has a one piece backseat…”

Now it was Dean’s turn to snort and roll his eyes, before leaning down to continue where they had stopped.

Their kiss grew more and more heated, little moans escaping their lips and their hands- they just couldn’t get enough of each other. 

Cas was fiddling with the belt of Dean’s pants while Dean was unbuttoning Cas’ shirt, and once both of their clothes were off, Castiel pushed at Dean’s shoulder. They were in just their boxers now and Castiel simply wanted to enjoy the sight.

“Fuck… you look really gorgeous, Dean.”

He let his hands trail down that gorgeous sixpack, and bit his lip as he touched the outline of the hardened dick in Dean’s boxers.

“Someone seems to be excited…”

Dean rolled his eyes and reached down to grab Cas’ dick in his hand.

“And this is not a rock hard dick to you?”

Castiel giggled and shrugged his shoulders, continuing to tease Dean through the thin material of his boxers.

He was too curious though and let his hand wander inside, groaning at the pure size of that large cock. It was veiny and quite thick, and it was so, so long. 

He wondered how it would feel in his mouth with his lips wrapped around the tip, or the tip slowly but steadily pushing into his tight ass...

Dean seemed to have other plans though. 

The other man had closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, those shiny white teeth worrying a puffed up lower lip. Puffed up from being kissed so much.

“You know what, Cas? You’re getting a little too touchy for my liking. How about we try something out?”

Castiel didn’t know if the shit eating grin was a good or a bad sign. But had Dean ever disappointed him? In those two hours that he had known him? No.

So, Castiel nodded and waited to see what Dean was about to do. 

The mechanic pulled back and got back out of the car, and Castiel heard the trunk door open and close soon after.

Returning was a Dean, smirk on his face, and a piece of rope in his hands.

Castiel’s eyes widened- what was he gonna do? Was he gonna tie him up?

Oh God, please, please let Dean tie him up.

“I’m gonna make those hands not be able to tease me anymore. How about that, angel?”

Castiel gulped. 

Fuck yes. Dean seemed to be a medium, because he had clearly just read his mind. 

Still with that signature smirk, and the tip of a pink tongue poking through pink lips, Dean was eager to wrap the rope around Cas’ hands. 

He made sure to not let it be too tight in case Cas got scared, which the man thanked him for through an appreciative hum.

Soon enough, the CEO was unable to move his hands that were now tied up to the handle of the door, above his head.

“Better.”

Dean crossed his arms over his chest and hummed, biting his lip. “You’re so gorgeous, did you know that? I could just… sit here and watch.”

Castiel growled a little and rolled his eyes, struggling slightly against the rope.

“Come on, not fair. I have been imagining you just bending up my legs and fucking me, but you’re just wanting to sit around and watch me. You little Arsch.” [ass]

Before he did anything else, Dean groaned in what seemed to be pleasure, then it turned into a laugh.

“Alright, fine. You may not look like it, but you’re quite good at dirty talk, babe. Now let me give you some hickeys, then I wanna knead your ass a little and then we can start? Please?”

Without waiting for Cas’ answer, he leaned down and started to suck and nibble at Cas’ neck possessively.It would definitely leave some marks, and the thought that maybe Dean wanted to mark him up because it would be the last time they saw each other- 

_No. Don’t think about that. This was supposed to be pleasurable, not melancholic. Enjoy it while you can._

Dean’s hand was starting to tease Cas through his boxers, rubbing over his length and teasing the head with his fingers.

Castiel could hardly keep it together. 

He was squirming and moaning underneath Dean, it was almost too much for him to handle.

Tied up, not able to move; Dean biting his neck; Dean stroking his dick. 

“Dean-“

Dean took in a sharp breath. “Holy shit, the way your deep, sexed out voice says my name… don’t ever stop talking. _Please_.”

“No! Because every time I do, you stop touching me…”

Dean just shrugged his shoulders and silently agreed to Cas’ words, and to the other man’s luck, Dean’s hand was starting to go back to his dick while the other went around to grab his ass.

“Good ass. Nice ass. I wonder how…”

Dean had a concentrated look on his face and Castiel wondered what was on his mind- he would find that out sooner than he was done wondering. Dean’s hand had made its way down the curve of his ass and in between the cheeks, a finger rubbing along the ring of muscle. And- yep, there it was, pushing in.

“Huh. Needs some lube…”

A grin spread across Dean’s face and Cas couldn’t tell if it was a grin that meant good news for him or bad news. 

It was good news.

“Would you mind?”

Dean was holding out pointer and middle finger right in front of Cas’ lips, and God he would be lying if he said he wasn’t such a whore and took them into his mouth the second the words left Dean’s lips.

Castiel let his tongue swirl around the two fingers, eyes rolling to the back of his head and little moans escaping his lips as he sucked. God. Fucking hell. Dean knew how to get him excited.

What he didn’t see was that Dean was watching him suck his fingers like a little champ, the sight being so hot that he just had to stroke his own dick while watching Cas. 

“Fuck Cas, you’re gonna make me cum right now if you don’t stop.. and trust me, we both don’t want that to happen.”

Castiel’s eyes rolled back and he gave Dean his best puppy dog eyes; he didn’t want Dean to cum outside of his ass, so he let go of the fingers. Not without leaving a long trail of spit, of course.

It seemed to please Dean because he was groaning his name again, but it didn’t take long for both fingers to end up in his hole. Yep. Both.

“Fuck, _Dean_!”

Castiel closed his eyes and let out a groan. It wasn’t like it was hurting too much, but it was slightly unpleasurable. Dean was sure to notice his discomfort and with his lips pressed against Cas’, he was quick to distract the man from any of the things that were going on in his ass. Or rather going in and out and stretching.

“What do you think, Cas…”

Three fingers later and Castiel was a squirming, whimpering mess begging for cock, cock, and cock. 

“Yes yes enough- your cock please-“

It was almost concerning how little his brain was able to form coherent thoughts. The only thing he could think about was having Dean inside of him, and he wanted it now. 

He was met with a warm chuckle that made him go even more crazy and a soft hand tilting up his face to meet green eyes.

“I know baby, I know… so tell me. Wanna do it the way you told me about? Me bending your legs up and fucking that gorgeous little ass? It _is_ gorgeous, let me tell you that.”

Castiel closed his eyes and moaned. When Dean had said he was close, he hadn’t known Cas was close, too. From literally nothing but talking… or rather listening to Dean talk. The man had the voice of a god and the looks of one. 

“Yes… please. Bend my legs and fuck me, now. If you don’t, I swear -“

Okay, it seemed like that sometimes, Dean needed a little motivation to get going, just like now. Because right after the words left Cas’ mouth, Dean was grabbing Cas’ thighs and bent them over, eyebrows shooting up his gorgeous face in surprise.

“Damn, you are flexible.”

Castiel just giggled and shrugged his shoulders, watching Dean bend his legs further and further, green eyes widened in shock and awe.

“I do yoga. It is really convenient, especially in situations like this one. Now- correct me if I’m wrong, but don’t your dick and my ass have an appointment? Right now?”

Dean seemed amused by his eagerness and his impatience, but hey- as long as Cas was rewarded with that cute chuckle, he didn’t mind.

“Alright alright. Now relax and… let me take you to fucking sex heaven.”

_Oh, I think we’re already there. More like- ever since I laid eyes on you for the first time…_

Distracted by his own thoughts, Castiel let out a squeak when something thick pressed up against his hole. He looked down and saw Dean’s veiny, _extremely long_ cock prodding at his entrance, and a frown formed on his face when it didn’t move. 

One look up into Dean’s eyes told him why- he was insecure.

“Dean…?”

“Do you… do you really want this? I mean, I- I get it if you don’t want to do it anymore. Fuck, don’t you dare think I don’t want it- fuck you’re so amazing. But like, what if you think I’m a freak or a loser and-“

Castiel rolled his eyes and let out a growl, deciding to put an end to this thing. He couldn’t use his hands, so he moved his legs down and around Dean, pulling the man’s hips to his body and pushing the whole freaking dick into himself. 

He would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt, but it was worth it. Castiel managed to effectively shut Dean up and it seemed like his instincts kicked in, because he was back to kissing Cas and gently moving his hips.

“Is it okay...? Want me to give you a second to adjust or..?”

Castiel nodded his head and let out a huff, biting his lip as he adjusted to Dean’s size. When he did want Dean to move, he gave him a nod and the man started to slowly fuck him. 

It was… slower than he had imagined it to be. 

They were in their own little world, blending out the fact that they had been strangers mere hours ago. That they would most likely part ways and never see each other again after this. 

Dean was thrusting in and out of Castiel, both of them panting and moaning at the pleasure they felt. Due to Dean’s size, he was pressing his tip against Cas’ prostate with every thrust, which he had found out after Cas screaming and of course Dean didn’t want to ever make him stop. 

The sloppy sound of skin against skin, balls against ass, filled the air around them, and all that mattered to the two men was each other. 

Dean couldn’t keep his hands off Cas and Cas couldn’t stop kissing Dean and pulling him closer with his legs. They lost track of time but it couldn’t have been too long. Both of them were ready to burst ever since Dean had been inside Cas and he had started to hit Cas’ prostate.

Their orgasms were more intense than anything they had ever felt. Cas came first, screaming out Dean’s name and pulling him as close as possible, burying his dick deep inside of him. Constant pressure on his prostate. 

Dean came when Cas’ ass clenched around his dick and when his lover screamed out his name. 

“Fuck, Cas!“

Castiel could feel Dean emptying out his load; the stutter of Dean’s hips giving it away as well as the warmth in his ass. Dean looked like an angel when he came; his hair wet and clinging to his sweaty forehead, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Castiel wished he could take a photo. It was the most beautiful that he had ever seen the man. God. And he was the reason for it. 

“I think… I think I fell in love.”

...

“So… I won’t charge you for the towing of course. And.. are you really sure I have to charge you at all? Cas, I literally just had the best day of my life. And the best sex. I don’t want you to pay a single thing.”

Twenty minutes earlier, they had still been cuddled up in the Impala, totally sexed out and high from their orgasms. Dean had scooted Cas over and had laid down on the backseat, pulling Cas into his arms. There, the man had listened to Dean’s heartbeat, the silence filling the car was comfortable and welcome. Soft kisses had been shared. Smiles. Occasional hickeys, again. 

They had cleaned up, shared some love eyes, blushed a ton AND have managed to somehow still get dressed.

Now they were discussing the whole payment issue. 

Cas was firm. He had more than enough and after seeing Dean’s working and assuming his living conditions, he was sure that Dean really shouldn't pass out on any opportunity of getting money.

“Also, by the way, we should call the police. Make them find the guys and make them pay. We should- dang, we should’ve taken them with us and not leave them there. We should’ve just-“

Castiel sighed. Dean was talking way too much again and he just needed to effectively shut him up. Again. 

“How much does a tire change usually cost.”

Dean looked quite perplexed, mouth still open from wanting to argue, but his brain was ready to answer his question.

“I uhm… around 200 bucks. But - really, you don’t have to pay for anything. Normally I do a friendship discount of 100 bucks but…”

Cute. Dean was blushing again.

Castiel chuckled and shook his head, taking out his wallet and licking his lips.

“But we are not exactly friends. How about this. I make you a… lovers discount.”

Dean had that cute frown on his face and those confused eyes that turned into shocked ones when Cas pulled out a bundle of money. A thick bundle of money.

“Damn. Now I get why the guys fought like that..”

Yeah, it was true. Before he had left for the US, he had taken roughly 4,000 Dollars with him and half that amount in Euros. His wallet was pretty thick but - had he known that he was gonna get robbed? And he was the CEO, he wasn’t just gonna come to this country without any money at all.

“Alright. This is for you… and this is for you too - when you come visit me in Germany.”

Castiel gave Dean all the Dollars he had, and 1,500 Euros. He knew that it was enough for the flight, and he would of course pick up Dean from the airport and have him stay at his place. Well, if Dean wanted. 

“I- I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. Come to Germany, I mean. If you want to exchange this into dollars, you can do whatever you want. It’s enough for a flight to - to me but I understand if you don’t wanna come.”

Castiel had always noticed Dean babbling, but when he did it himself? Totally oblivious to it. He only got out of it when Dean shut him up with a kiss. They seemed to do that a lot. 

“Cas, holy fuck, I would fucking _love_ to visit you. God hell. But I can’t.”

Oh. _Oh._ Castiel bit his lip and looked away, nodding. Of course. He had read too much into it. Dean had only wanted a one night stand. God, he probably didn’t even feel anything for Cas. 

“I can’t take all that money. That’s what I make in like, four or five months. Or even six. You- you worked hard for that and I can’t just take it. Cas, you’re crazy. You saved up for this for a long time and-“

“Dean.” Good God. Dean was interested in him. He just didn’t want Cas to waste all his money!

“-and you wanna throw it out of the window? For me? I- how about I just save up money? And then I can visit you in like, two years? I can also-“

“Dean!”

Dean shut his mouth and looked at Cas, who had put his hands on Dean’s shoulders.

“Dean. You never asked me what _my_ profession is.”

Now Dean shut up without a kiss. Much to Cas’ dismay. Castiel smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and gently swaying them both.

“I’m Castiel Novak. CEO of Novak Energies, the largest company for renewable energies in Europe, Africa and- hopefully soon- America. I’m here on a business trip and you saved my life, Dean Winchester. I wish I had more cash with me because trust me, I would give you enough to close this place and move to wherever you want and not have to work for the rest of your life.”

Dean seemed pretty… shocked, as if he had seen a ghost. He was staring at Cas with wide green eyes, mouth open. He seemed to do that a lot. Castiel decided to just leave him be for a few minutes, it was a lot to process and he was sure that for Dean, it was a huge piece of information.

“I-...”

Castiel lifted his eyebrows and looked at Dean encouragingly, smiling softly at him. Whatever Dean was going to say now, he was happy. Happy for what they’d had. For once in his life, someone hadn’t known who he was and didn’t treat him like a walking gold bar. He had experienced the most awesome sex, had been treated more than kindly by a man who didn’t have much and didn’t even want him to pay for literally saving his life. 

He was so, so thankful for Dean. 

“I… I fucked a climate activist.”

Castiel groaned and threw his head back in exasperation. Dean on the other hand only chuckled and put his hands on either side of Cas’ face, tilting it back forward and kissing his lips.

“That was a joke, dude. But really? I fucked a millionaire? Hot damn. My standards are getting higher and higher.”

Castiel exaggerated his groan once again and shook his head.

“And I can't believe I let a guy with such bad jokes fuck me.”

Dean gave him a toothy grin that showed off his really pretty white teeth and a shrug of his shoulders.

“But seriously. I- wow. I- you’re that… that rich and you let me have you? A poor mechanic with not even two dollars to his name? That’s just… wow.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling. God. He could get used to this. Dean was honestly the man of his dreams and- and he was more than glad that he had reacted this way to the big news. The only problem? Dean was a self-confident prick.

He gave Dean a wink and pushed him forward until Dean’s back hit the wood of a workbench, and he leaned forward to whisper into Dean’s ear and- maybe he even nibbled at his earlobe.

“If that ‘poor mechanic’ doesn’t shut up now, I will think twice about sucking him off right here and then riding him in that boss chair you have in your office.”


End file.
